


PDC Smut

by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow



Category: Cryaotic (Youtube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), pewdiecry
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, XP, and pewdiecry, oh yeah, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow/pseuds/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His throat hurt, hurt so fiercely, he must be screaming, good, he needed to shout, to somehow convey this pleasure into identifiable sounds so that whoever is making him feel so high knows they´re doing a great job. A fantastic one.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDC Smut

Labored breaths filled his hearing, tiny moans flaring up whenever he moved. His muscles, barely visible due to limited activities, rippled under his skin, displaying their work as he thrust. He was sweating from every pore, drops trailing down his hypersensitive skin.

He shivered. The air around him was hot and moist, like steam in a greenhouse on a particularly hot day. Moments later, his body shook spastically, pleasure shooting through his body like a warm fire flowing in his veins.

A groan escaped his lips and he drove his hips forward in a wild, livid need to get more of the feeling, more more more, he would ache if he didn´t feel this again.

His body drew back, slower than he had thrust, to milk out as much bliss as he could get. He was unprepared for the knee weakening sensations when he did. Something tight and wet and warm clenched around his cock, the walls rubbing deliciously around him. Every nerve was electric and he slammed back into the burning hole.

His throat hurt, hurt so fiercely, he must be screaming, good, he needed to shout, to somehow convey this pleasure into identifiable sounds so that whoever is making him feel so high knows they´re doing a great job. A fantastic one.

A breathless, needy moan responded to his shout, and he fought to open his eyes. They almost rolled back and shut again when he drew back out. The tantalizing soft edges clenched around him. He arched his back, like he wanted to get away, like his first response was to escape from the mind numbingly pleasure, pleasure that set every nerve on fire, made him want to weep and laugh and praise and curse all at the same time.

He leaned over the quivering form, not shying away, letting it twitch and convulse under him, letting it keep this dangerous hold on his mind, his body. He pushed forward and the one under him stifled a half sob of a word that sounded suspiciously familiar.

It was lost to him, however, when his arms shook from the strenuous task of keeping him up and above a beautiful, wet body artfully moving under him.

He peered through half lidded eyelids, taking note of dark stringy hair and green eyes, glazed and far away, watching him. Feverish skin glistened as the boy was shoved into the pillow supporting his head and shoulders.

The brunette tilted his head back, gasping out little sounds. It took a while to register that they are chants of a name.

"P-Pew…ahhh, Felix. Fuck! F-Felix, Felix, Felix…shit! M-more pleassse ahhhh…"

Suddenly, the blonde´s pleasure seemed less striking without the sight of a disheveled, cute boy with the mantra of his title on his lips, asking for more.

Felix´s eyes opened further until he could see Cry fully, no longer a hazy figure between wet eyelashes of sweat and tears.

Cry noticed the intensity in his gaze amplifying and he smiled lazily, lifting his legs to wrap around the blonde´s waist.

This change of position all but increased their ever climbing pleasure. Felix grunted at the shift and thrust back in.

The smile of his partner was gone instantly and instead replaced by a startled yell. The blonde ceased. He stared down in worry, opened his mouth to voice his concern, but the other boy whined loudly, rocked his hips as he pleaded for Felix to repeat his previous action.

It dawned on the Swede what happened and his shock was replaced by a bit of annoyance at the fright, which was then replaced by mischievousness.

He stopped moving altogether and smirked down at the whimpering brunette.

"Please, please Pewdie, please don´t stop don´t sto- move!" Cry thrust his hips up, but Felix stopped him, firmly holding on to the soft waist.

"What do you want?" He asked, innocently. His voice broke the sexual atmosphere, but the teasing only turned them on more.

"Do that again." Cry said.

"Ask nicely and maybe I will."

"Please, sir." Despite the mocking tone in the bottom´s voice, his dick throbbed at the dominating title.

"N-not quite what I was looking for." He said.

"What, you want me to call you daddy? That ain´t gonna happen, you know." Cry went for daring, his expression almost taunting Felix.

"Noooo," Felix grinned. "How about something more…humiliating?"

"Like?"

"Senpai."

"I´m not a little-" Cry began. He almost choked on his own salvia when he gasped.

Felix slowly rocked his hips again, softly brushing against a bundle of nerves buried deep inside the brunette.

"Ah, FUCK!" Cry arched, throwing his head back. It lightly hit the bed frame, but neither cared.

"Sa-say it~" The blonde teased. He gripped the hip bones tighter, using every ounce of self control not to keep moving. He didn´t think he was strong enough if Cry stalled for another minute.

"Pl-please, senpai." The other whispered, defeated by his need.

"Go-good jo-ahh!" Felix moved, his voice was cut short by every inch being set aflame. Their cries mingled thickly, like spilled paint colors dripping and merging into a senseless, beautiful mess. Cry gripped the headboard of the bed as he´s slammed into it again and again, weak with the indescribable sensations that washed over him, drowning and draining.

The only thing driving Felix on was the promise of reward if he´d never stop. His legs were burning and his muscles aching and while he wanted nothing more but to lie down and let the overwhelming pleasure bury deep into his bones, the pain of exhaustion fueled him, biting and fueling the fire in his abdomen.

He moved his hand down and Cry´s eyes rolled up. The brunette moaned, needy little sounds while Felix touched him in time to his thrusts, flicking his wrist at the end of each stroke.

Long legs pulled him closer every time his hips snapped forward. He was faintly aware of something brushing his free hand, currently supporting by resting firmly on the bed sheets.

Cry´s fingers caressed his and the brunette croaked something.

"…close."

Pewdie nodded. "Wait." He managed to press out. He removed his hand from his lover despite the protesting groan and planted the other next to Cry´s shoulder, regaining more of a balance with both hands holding on.

They locked eyes. Felix shifted and pushed forward, brushing against Cry´s prostate one more time. The brunette tensed, mouth falling open in a silent call. His fists curled as he came and he clenched around Felix, finally pushing the Swede over the edge as well.

A low, strangled moan fell past his lips and he froze up as white hot pleasure overtook his sense, numbing him from everything but the ringing in his ears and the sweet release flowing through his body. His vision went completely white.

Felix slumped against the sticky, damp chest of his lover, panting and breathing in the rich musk of sex while they came down from their high.

A trembling hand ran through his hair, clammy with sweat.

"You okay?" Cry asked softly.

Felix nodded, too exhausted to lift his head. He curled into the brunette´s side, debating whether or not to move to get the covers over them. He decided against it, as every muscle in his body protested at the thought of moving.

Cry smiled, fatigued, and settled back as well, stroking the blonde´s hair as they both dozed off in each other´s arms.

 


End file.
